24 Hours
by dota-chiin
Summary: It's been two whole mouths. Every friday he went to that same club to watch her perform. Today was the day, and he wouldn't let her escape. StingxLucy / AU / Rating will go up on the future
1. 6 PM

**NEW STORY! I watched the MV of the solo debut of Sunmi and it just came to my mind, God, that was hot!**

_24 Hours_

The clock ticked, Sting sighed and streched his arms, uttering a "finally" when it marked 6 PM. He stood up from his chair, and walked out of his office. Picking up his phone while loosing the tie around his neck, he dialed some numbers as he passed by his secretary, and waved a brief goodbye.

_"Rogue."_

"Hey Rogue, the boys are going to meet up at the club tonight, you coming?" Sting pressed the elevator button and waited for it to come.

_"Yeah, i'll meet you there."_

"Ok man, gotta go. Elevator." With that, the other line went mute, and soon after that the elevator came. He enter and pressed one of the buttons.

Later that night, he gather with his friends in the front of a burlesque club - It's Miresque! - . Rogue, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Laxus were already there. That was their meeting spot, and that club was the hottest club in town. The girls were amazingly hot. But there only one of them that have catched Sting's eyes. He gave his trade mark cocky smirk as got close to his friends. "Sup guys."

"Hey man, what took you so long?" Asked Natsu as he wraped one of his arms around Sting's shoulder, the other just shrugged him off. "I was busy, my bad."

"Gihihi, did ya grow some balls to ask that girl's number today?" Gajeel smirked as he teased him, followed by Laxus.

"C'mon man, aren't ya afraid of talking with just some girl, right?" Laxus also smirked.

Sting's eyebrow twitched. Crossing his arms he tried to maintain his cocky smirk. "What are you guys talking about? I can get any girl's number, I'm not afraid to talk with them, I'm not Rogue."

"I got Yukino's number last week, don't use me as an exemple." The boys bursted in laughs as Sting stared dumbfounded at his supposed best friend.

"And you didn't even told me?!" He shouted as he glared at the ladder.

"Look, Rufus is here, let's get going." Rogue smirked as he ignored Sting and went inside the club followed by the other men.

They proceded to seat in a table not far from the stage, the club was quite big. Black, purple, red and gold dominated the whole room. There was a big stage at the center, bar stands at both sides. Girls drassed as sailors danced in the middle of the stage, as a jazz band played a quite upbeat song.

"That shrimp, i like her." Sting raised a brow at his friend, he always knew Gajeel was sort of a lollicon. But before he could say something, Natsu joined him. "Yeah, she's cute. But i like that other girl, one of the barmaids told me that she's the owners sister."

"Yeah, that's Lissana Strauss, she's Mira's younger sister." Laxus told the boy matter of factly.

"Mira, huh? Attached much?" Sting teased the other blonde as the ladder only crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Hey, where's Rogue and Gray?"

"Rogue saw Yukino and went to say hi, and she said she wanted to introduce her sister to Gray... I like that one." Rufus said as he pointed to one other girl. Soon they ordered some drinks.

The girls on the stage posed at the end of the song and the lights went out. Soon, red lights started to crept it's way on the stage, as a girl stood there in the middle. Today she had short purple hair, Sting knew it was a wig. Every performance she had a different "hair" so it must be.

He adjusted on the chair as the boys behing him smirked.

_24 hours are not enought when I'm with you, and when i see your eyes_

_24 hours are not enought when i touch you, and you touch me..._

Her angelical voice spread across the room as the girl danced, she slowly went to the floor and crawled on it, rearing her hips and than turning so her back was on the floor.

_Time goes so fast_

_A day with you feels like 1 minute, I'm going crazy_

_When I go to you, I run_

_When I have to go, my feet won't go, they won't leave_

She made eye contact with Sting as she was up on her feet and danced with some girls that appeared behind her. She was wearing only a white, long sleeve button shirt, and a black short underneath, a black bra. It was simple, but she looked incredibly hot.

_When I'm looking at you, I forget everything_

_You fill me up all the way_

_When I'm holding you, everything is perfect_

_I want to stay like this forever_

_24 hours are not enough when I'm with you, when I lock eyes with you_

_24 hours are not enough when I'm touching you and when you're touching me_

She smiled as walked towards a pole and slowly went down on it, her voice matched that sexy song; her dance mooves were cheered, every man and woman in the room watched as the girl performed.

_When our hands touch, electricity spreads all over my body_

_I close my eyes, what do I do?_

_The more I drink, the thirstier I get_

_The more I taste, the more my body seeks_

_I'm falling into you_

Sting took a sip of his bourbon and smirked when she looked at him again. It's been two whole mouths, every friday he came to the club to watch her perform. Today was the day, and he wouldn't let her escape. The girls started to come down of the stage, and suddenly, Sting watched as his dream girl was right in front of him, her hands on his large shoulders.

_24 hours are not enough, when I'm with you, when I lock eyes with you_

_24 hours are not enough, when I'm touching you and when you're touching me_

His deep blue eyes stared at hers chocolate brown ones, she sang the words as she seated on his lap, carressing his face with the tip of her fingers. He controlled the urge to take her away from that place, he could feel the arousal inside his pants. The girl gave him a small smile, locking their gaze at each other.

_24 hours, wowowo. 24 hours baby, baby._

_24 hours, wowowo. 24 hours baby, baby._

Soon the song came to the end, and she was off of his lap, walkind towards the stage. Sting grabbed her wrist, and when she turned to face him, he gulped. He, the great Sting Eucliff was nervous to talk with a girl.

"...I need to back to the back stage so..."

"Can I buy you a drink? ...A-as a compliment of the great performance...?"_ 'Jesus Christ man, keep it cool' _he mentally slapped himself. The girl gave him a light chuckle and nodded.

"Okay, I'll perform once more, so after that, if you'll still be here i'll join you." She smiled as he let go of her wrist. A smile crept it's way to his lips, watching the girl walk back to the stage, he smirked with the way she strutted her round ass.

"Oh believe me, i'll wait."

**What do you guys think? Should this be only a Two-Shot or a full lenght story?**


	2. 1 AM

**Heh... so you guys want a full lenght? I'll think about it xDD NEW CHAPTER \O\ **

Sting went back to his seat, as an arm wrap around his shoulder, bringing him closer "Che, finally grew some balls huh?" Gray said in a mocking tone as Sting shruged him off and smirked. "I told ya, i wasn't afraid."

"Gihihi, the shrimp and the little sister are at the bar, let's go salamander." Gajeel smirked as he dragged Natsu along with him. "Oy, Sting! Don't chicken out when she talks with you again!" Yelled Natsu as he grinned and went along with Gajeel.

Time passed, there was another three performances from different girls, and a comical act from a weird guy. The lights went out and soon the jazz band started to play a new song. One of the guys of the band singed as four girls entered the stage. Three of the girls were silver haired and the other was blonde. One had short hair and had another one who was like a image from a mirror. The only difference between them, was that she had longer hair. "That's Yukino's sister, Angel." Rogue commented and Sting barely "hummed" as he kept on watching. They were all dressed as nurses as they danced on the middle of the stage.

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine_

_Candyman, candyman_

_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine_

_Sweet, sugar, candyman_

"Man, Mira is hot in that outfit." Laxus smirked as he stared at the girl. She was also a silver haired girl, with long and curly hair. She winked to the blonde one who laughed and posed before starting to dance as well. Sting knew who she was, and couldn't help but stare at her.

Mira started to sing as she went in the front of the girls, and the male population of the club whistle at her, earning a glare from Laxus.

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night_

_He really got me working up an appetite_

_He had tattoos up and down his arm_

_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_

Yukino and Angel sang the next part as the other two girls danced in syinc.

_He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop_

_He's a sweet talkin' sugar-coated candyman_

All of them singed together and winked while sending them a kiss.

_A sweet talkin' sugar-coated candyman!_

The blonde started to sing, and so Sting lifted his cup and whistle at her. She laughed and winked at him.

_He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood & Vine_

_We drank champagne and we danced all night_

_We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (a big surprise)_

_The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline_

Yukino and Angel sand their part once again.

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop_

_He's a sweet talkin' sugar-coated candyman_

All of them.

_A sweet talkin sugar-coated candyman!_

The girls walked down the stage and went into the boys direction. Angel singed as she put one of her legs on Gray's chair.

_He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop_

Gray laughed and than smirked at her, raising a brow. She returned the smirk and winked at him and she continued to sing.

_He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop_

Yukino seated on Rogue's lap and smiled inocently as she poked his chest and singed.

_He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop.. Sweet, sugar, candyman_

She whispered the last part on his hear and smiled when he snickered.

On the other side of the table, Mira was giving Laxus his drink as the ladder stared at her with lustful eyes, she merely laughed as she whispered _"sweet, sugar, candyman" _

Sting was in a similar situation, as the blonde girl rolled her hair in one of her fingers and posed in a pin-up style while winking at him, and also giving his drink on his mouth. Soon after, the girls returned to the stage, they all singed till the end of the song. Posing in a pin-up style once again as the whole crow cheered.

"Thank you so much for comming here tonight guys! I hope you had a wonderful time, see ya!" Mira winked as the curtains went down and the logo of the club shined in gold on the black curtains.

"Man, that was hot!" Sting blurted out as he turned to his companions. "Yeah, the girls were awesome!" Shouted Natsu as he aproched the table with a short hair silverette, she smiled and than patted Laxus on the shoulders. "Hey Laxus! Mira wants to see you in 5 minutes on the back stage." She winked and then smiled at the other boys. The ladder stood up from his seat and merely nodded at his companions. Gajeel and his "shrimp" were sat in one stool on the corner of the club.

"Natsu, who's the one interested in Lucy?" She asked as she tugged on the boy's arm, he grinned and pointed towards Sting. "That would be him, he's Sting."

"Oh! Good luck, she's a teaser." Lisanna smiled and the ladder snorted, smirking at her.

"Well, that will be two of us." They laughed and soon three girls apeared behind them.

"Hey girls, nice performance!" Lisanna beamed as the others nodded.

"Thanks, i was a little nervous since I'm not that good at singing." Yukino smiled a little embarrassed as Rogue raised a brow, looking at her. He shrugged when her older sister glared at him from behind Yukino's back.

"You were great, relax." He said in a stern tone as the girl smiled brightly, "Thanks!"

Soon after that, Rogue and Yukino went home, together. Gray and Sting smirked at that. The other two girls chatted when they felt arms wraping around their shoulders.

"I believe i owe you a drink." Said Sting as he smirked at the blonde one. "Someone said that your name is Lucy, is that right?"

The girl smiled, a sweet smile as she wrap one of her arms around his waist. "No, that's a false information. My name is Claire." That made Sting blush a little and stutter his next words.

"E-er, well. L-let's go to the bar, Claire." Lucy laughed at that, and so did the other silver haired girl. Gray soon started to laugh as well, finally getting what she had done.

"Oh my, Lucy! That's mean!" Angel playfully slapped her on the shoulders and then looked at Sting, deep in the eyes. "Prepare yourself, i recommend." She smiled as waved at the blonde 'couple'. "Now let's go, I'm tired and you promised to take me home." She poked on Grays chest as the boy smirked at her. "Don't worry, i keep my promises. Talk with you later man, and nice to meet you... Claire!" That made the girls burst out laughing again and this time, so did Sting.

"Bye! See ya!" She wave and turned to Sting. "Let's go, I hope you keep your promises as well." She let go of him and walked towards the bar, Sting merely raised a brow as he followed her. Taking his time to appreciate her ass.

"That's not a free show, honey." She said, snapping Sting out of it. "Man, how did you knew?" He walked a little fast so he could be on her side.

Looking at him with a playful expression she winked. "You just confirmed."

_'What a tease...I like that..'_

**I'm not that good with multiple dialogues, and too much people interacting with each other so i'm sorry if that wasn't good enought. And, well... that's it for today. Oh, and i didn't had the time to check and edit this chapter, so it might contain A LOT of errors.**

**Rate and Review.**


	3. 3 AM

**Sorry that it took me so long to update this story, i was busy... hope you like it.**

**Rate and Review!**

"So, Sting...what do you do for living?" They were sat at the bar, and just had ordered some shots. Sting watched with an amused face as the girl pulled her hair in a high bun. He drank one of his shots before glancing at the girl once more.

"I'm a Real Estate Agent, people want to buy a house, I show them the perfect one. Not that it is a perfect house, usually is a pretty normal one, you just have to say the right words." He smirked when he notice her curious stare, the girl drank one of her shots as well and smiled. "How about you?"

"Well, as you can see, I'm a dancer slash singer slash college student. You seems so young, but who would have thought that you're actually old." The girl snickered as Sting blurted out. "Old?! I'm only 24, c'mon!" He pretended to be hurt and pouted, earning a shocked expression of the girl in front of him. Lucy put one of her hands in front of her mouth, and gasped a little.

"Oh my, what are you trying to do giving me this pout? I live with Levy...or shrimp as your friend call her..."They looked at the side of the bar, and could see the other 'couple' chatting, Levy laughed and Gajeel was mumbling something, Lucy continued."...she tends to give me those puppy eyes and poutings, i got imune after the first year." She said while waving her hand in front of the boys's face. Sting laughed and drank a new shot together with Lucy.

"Well, I could try...let's see" He shruged and than looked at her with puppy eyes, pouting a little. The girl in front of him gasped, a real one this time. Her face became a little pink, as she stared into those deep blue eyes. Sting smirked at her expression and cocked a brow. "Well, I think someone is not imune at all..."

"I-I...Sh-shut up!" Lucy crossed her arms under her breasts and puffed her cheeks. Laughing right after that."And that's not my fault, it was cute." She said matter of factly and than drank another shot.

"And how old are you, Claire?" The girl bursted in laughs and playfully slaped him on the shoulder. "Would you stop? It's Lucy, Lu-Cy." She laughed when the boy in front of her laughed as well. "I'm 22."

"Well, and why do you dance in this club if you're a student? Shouldn't you work as a part timer in something related to your college choice?"

"And who says that i'm not already doing it?" She said cocking her brow and smilling a little. "I study Arts, and dance is my major choice. Lisanna and I were classmates, and i meet Mira by her. It was... three years ago I guess... at first i would just work as a waitress because it was a regular club. The whole burlesque thing came last year."

Sting watched her playing with one of the empty cups, and filled it up once more. "Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Sting?"

"Of course not, Ms. Claire." He said playfully as the girl slapped him on the shoulder once again.

"Oh my God, stop it! You're such a teaser." The girl said while pouting. Earning a laugh from him.

"Can't be helped, and look who's talking." He pointed out, the girl scoffed at him, while both drank one of the new shots.

"So, you like what you do?"

"Sure, I win a lot of money, so obviously?" He smirked and than sighed. "But I wanted to play in a band. It was my teenage dream."

"Seriously?" She raised one of her brows and hold a laugh. "And do you play any instruments...sing?"

"I'm actually pretty good at playing the guitar." Sting shrugged and drank another shot."Man, these things are too damn good." He said while staring at the now empty cup. Glancing to his side, the girl had left.

"Hey, I'm here." He laughed when a head popped out of the curtains. "Come here for a sec, pleeeease?"

"Er...ok?" He jumped from his seat and walked towards the stage. Comming up, he watched as Lucy walked in his direction with a guitar in her hands."

"Play for me, I'm curious about your supposed talent." She smiled once again as Sting frowned. She looked really cute when smiled like that, but it was kinda of embarrassing to play in front of her..."It's been a while since i last played... you're not gonna like it."

"Aw, stop it. Just play it for me...and can you sing? I think you have a suiting voice for singing" _'Is she that excted about it?' _he glanced at the girl who was nearly jumping.

"Fine..fine...I will sing that first song that you sang today." He smirked a little and set the chords of the guitar, playing rather softly. Closing his eyes and starting to sing.

_"24 hours are not enough, when I'm with you, when I lock eyes with you_

_24 hours are not enough, when I'm touching you and when you're touching me"_

_24 hours, wowowo..." _He openned his eyes and playfully smiled at Lucy, she watched him with a surprised expression.

"Well, i didn't thought you would...wow. You're really good!" She beamed and took the guitar that he had handed, to put it in it's original place. Going back to his side, she put one of her hands on his chest and stared at him. Sting stared at those big brown eyes and he was getting close to her.

"_A-hem_, sorry to interrupt..." Lucy nearly jumped as Sting silently cursed under his breath. Both of them shared a laugh while Lucy looked over her shoulder.

"What is it, Levy-chan?"

"Lu-chan, i'm going now...need a ride?" Lucy waved her hand and was about to answer her friend when she felt Sting's hand on her shoulder.

"She's fine, I'll take her home."

Levy mouthed a 'ooh' as she winked at the couple she smirked at Sting who waved a hand behind Lucy's back, and soon walking away.

The two of them were finally alone. Sting holded her hand so she would turn to face him. And when she did, she smiled a little, staring at him.

_"OH YES! YEAHHHHH LAXUS!" _Sting eyes twitched, and an awkward silence fell between the two of them; loud bangs on the wall could be hear behind the stage.

_"DAMN RIGHT BABE, SCREAM MY NAME!"_

_"OH YES, HARDER! HARDER!"_

"OKAY, We should go now. NOW!" Lucy's face was red as a tomato as she dragged Sting out of the club. Sting on the other hand was laughing his ass of while typing a text to his friends.

Out of the club, Lucy was still flushed with the screaming session while Sting laughed a little.

"I can't believe Mira would scream like that...! I mean, i'm not a saint but... in a public place?"

Sting was walking besides her, he just shrugged his shoulders and said in a mocking tone.

"But they weren't in a public place, they were behind the stage... And not a saint huh? I sure like that." He smirked as the girl laughed as well.

"Shut up, you! Why did you stop?" She stared at him as he unlocked a black classic Ford Mustang.

"Hop up, i'm driving you home"

"Oh my God, Dean Winchester?" She said running towards the car as Sting laughed at her and kept a smile on his face. "Yeah, i'm a fan of the series..."

"Stop! I don't want to pull a Mira and rape you in public, let's go." She said in a serious tone while getting inside of the car.

"Heh, rape me? I'm a little scared of you right now." He smirked while starting the car. "Now, where do you live?"

**Annnnd done. Hope you like it, and for faster updates Rate + Review!**


	4. 5 AM

**New chapter, new chapter. Thanks for the follows and favorites and also the reviews! They made me really happy.**

"What? How can you say that? Ruby was awesome!" Sting laughed as he was driving, glancing at the girl who seated besides him.

"She was a plain bitch! My dear Dean made the right choice, bye." She said while crossing her arms and laughing a little. "It's fun to talk with you, and you're not a pervert monkey like some of our costumers that think that the bar is a hookers point." She rolled her eyes and pointed. "On the next block you can turn to the right."

A beep came from her purse as she took out her phone and typed some keywords. Sting glanced at the girl who gave a silent laugh and turned to face him. "Can you take me to eat in some place? Levy invited your friend upstairs and we have this rule where one must not cockblock the other."

"What? Are you two some dudes?!" He laughed and smirked when she scoffed at him. "Well, I'm just saying, when me, Rogue and Natsu shared an apartment, we use to have this same rule." He shrugged as the girl laughed as well.

"College thing, there's nothing we can do about it. Now, i'm craving for a burger king, how about you?" Sting was in silence for a little, and turning on the next block he nodded. "Yeah, me too. And now that I think about it, Man! I miss college." The boy gave a sheepshly laugh while the girl raised a brow.

"Really? And when did you graduate?"

"Last year..." There was a silence in the car, before Lucy facepalmed while both of them bursted in laughs.

"Wow, it's been sooo long! And what did you choose in collage?"

"Well, economics of course. My dad kinda forced me, but it was fun. It's always a nice thing to be the hottest of your class." He smirked while Lucy scoffed once more.

"You're such a humble guy...people should be inspired by you." The sarcarsm in her tone was clear as water, but she laughed once again when he acted like she meant it, earning a playfull slap on his leg.

"I know right? I tell people that everyday!"

Soon he was already in front of Burger King, glancing at the girl. "Wanna go inside or pick it up something at the drive thru and eat at my place?"

Lucy raised a brow and snikered at him. "Sting! Inviting me to your house right after we meet?" He flinched at little and narrowed his eyes, when the girl shrugged her shoulders "Fine by me." she simply said while smiling.

"Here I was actually thinking you would gave me a lecture. You little tease." He tsc'ed her and laughed, while going on the drive thru. After ordering, and picking up the food. Sting drove to his place, it wasn't that far from where they were.

After 10 minutes, he parked on the street in front of a tall building, it looked expensive. "You live here?" She said while both of the crossed the street.

"Yeah, i told you my job give me plenty of money... not boasting myself." She hummed and looked at the surroundings while the doorman greeted him earning a nod from Sting. They walked on the direction of the elevator, and he pressed his floor button.

"To be honest i don't see you as one of those annoying guys that boast about every single thing they have..." She smiled and Sting gave her a smirk.

"Well, thanks... and welcome." The elevator doors openned directly into a spacios hall, when he openned the door, the lights went on instantly, revealing a wide living room decorated with a black couch, a big flat screen TV. She gasped at the wide view of the city from big windows that took over the whole wall.

"This place is amazing! You need to give my regards to the decorator..." She walked into the room and some guitars on the corner of the room caugh her attention, she left the food above a coffee table, in front of the couch and walked towards them. "Will you play for me later?" She smiled and pointed at the guittars.

Sting laughed a little, disposing of his jacket on the couch. "I will, and didn't you already saw me playing back at the club?" He raised a brow, walking towards the girl who crossed her arms.

"You singed three words and barely played." Lucy scoffed while Sting smiled in amusement.

"Well, it was enought to make you breathless." He smirked and was now standing in front of the girl, their high difference made her look up at him, locking eyes with each other. Those deep blue meeting the chocolate brown ones that belonged to her.

"I-I'm starving, let's eat and so we will continue this discussion later." Lucy averted her eyes a little flushed, she walked past him on the direction of the couch. Sting smirked at that and watched her walking,_'Man, she has a nice body...' _"Seriously Sting, not a freeshow." He snapped at that and laughed, walking to the couch as well.

"Damn, how did you knew?" He playfully asked while openning his box, putting one french frie into his mouth.

"I didn't~." She sang while biting her hamburger, looking at him with the corned of her eyes, holding a laugh after noticing his expression.

They ate in silence, a little teasing here and there, but overall silence. Not an awkward one though. After they were done, they cleaned and now were resting at the couch once again. Lucy went to the corner of the room and grabbed on of his guitars, walking towards him with big puppy eyes and a little pout in her lips.

"Please play for me?"

"..._sigh_...Fine, just because this was a seriously cute pouting." He held the guitar with, glancing at her with a smirk on his lips while she rolled her eyes and laughed a little. "Do you know Queens of the Stone Age?" He narrowed his eyes when she shrugged. "Well you should, they are awesome." He said in a matter of factly. Setting the chords of the guitar, and taking deep breath.

_"You wanna know if I know why? I can't say that I do_

_Don't understand the evil eye, o how one becomes two_

_I just can't recall what started it all, or how to begin the end_

_I ain't here to break it, just see how far it will bend_

_Again and again, again and again"_

He smirked a little when glanced at her, her expression was something that he really enjoyed. It was sexy and cute at the same time. He stared straight in her eyes while playing.

_"I wanna make it, I wanna make it wit chu_

_Anytime, anywhere..."_

He played the last chords and smiled raising a brow at the girl in front of him. She stared at him with a little pink tinted her cheeks. "W-Well...that was propicious..." She looked at him while he rested the guitar on the floor.

"I know right?" He purred while his eyes were locked with Lucy's. Moving his body forward, putting his arms around Lucy's body. The girl slowly rested her back in the sofa, closing her eyes as his lips came in contact with her soft ones. His body was above hers, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed slowly, exploring each others as his tongue invaded her mouth. She moaned a little and the Sting smirked a little, bitting her bottom lip as he parted from her.

He looked deep straight into her eyes as she could feel her face heating up a little.

**Let's end here, can you possibly imagine what will happen next? **


	5. 7 AM

**Sorry my late update, i was really busy and non inspired at all. **

They looked at each other deep in the eyes, he wanted her so bad. And she wasn't denying him either. She was looking so hot and cute at the same time, with her cheeks a little flushed and the way she looked at him was a huge turn on.

Sting's hands roamed from Lucy's waist, over the sides of her body till it reached her arms, caressing her body while he went down for a new kiss, closing his eyes along with the girl as he licked her lips and soon invaded her mouth with his tongue, exploring it and deepening the kiss. With both of this hands, he pinned her arms against the couch, smirking when she let out another soft moan against his lips.

Lucy wraped her legs around his waist, and she could feel the arousal inside his pants being pressed against her. She played with his tongue gave him a small bite on his bottom lip, holding it between her teeths, she openned her eyes, to find him staring at her with a smile full of second intentions, and to be honest, she was full of second intentions as well, but Lucy wasn't that kind of girl.

"We need to stop." She said letting go of his botton lip and letting out a breath that she didn't even remember she was holding in. He looked at her with a puzzled expression but started to kiss her neck, purring against her ears.

"Why? You know you don't want to." He trailed against her skin with his tongue and gave small bites, making her shiver under his body. Sting let go of her hands and slided it against her arms untill over the sides of her body, supporting his body over her's. Lucy let out a small chuckled while bitting her lips.

"Oh believe me, my inner prude is screaming at me right now so I have to stop, I'm not a one night stand girl, boy. You gotta work for it." She winked while wraping her arms around his neck, giving him a small peck on the lips and than whispering on his ears after that "Would you take the challenge?"

"Why are you listening to her anyway? The slutty one must be even more fun to be with." He raised a brow with her sudden act, and then his whole boddy shivered, it was hard to concentrate when the hottest girl in town was kissing his neck and whispering on his ears. "And you gotta stop, if you don't want me to release the slutty one by force." He said between a sheepshly laugh. Seating on the couch once again, he scratched the back of his head while watching Lucy seating as well, her hair was messy, her clothes as well. Sting was in that same state.

"What?" She asked with a smile on her lips, hanging her hair in a high bun, and dusting the invisible dust on her big tee.

"Nothing much, you just look really hot, and cute at the same time. And now i'm feeling this uneasyness...is this the so called sexual frustration?" He said earning a laugh from the girl, he laughed as well and unbottoned the buttons near his neck, and the ones aroung his wrist, raising the shirt till his elbows.

"Well, thank you very much and i believe it is. So tell me, how is it to feel sexually frustrated for the first time in your life? And i repeat my question, will you take the challenge?" She said in a mocking tone while giving him a sly smile.

"It sucks, and nope, I won't take your challenge. Because I just don't want you in my bed. Well... I wanted it when you were just that performer of that night club. But now, knowing you, and the fact that I'm really enjoying spending time with you, I want more, not just that." Those deep blue eyes of him stared into her chocolate ones, the silence paired over the room. She couldn't deny it, that caught her out of guart.

Crimson was painting her face little by little. It was the first time someone had actually take her seriously even knowing that she danced in a night club. All of the guys that she had hooked up with, only wanted her for their own pleasure. Lucy knew it, she wasn't stupid. That's why she always play the had to get. But with Sting was all wrong from the beggining.

It started when Yukino told her that Rogue had just asked if she could meet up with his best friend, that he was a big fan and came often to watch her perform, when her friend pointed at him, she raised a brow and smiled. _'He's handsome' _was the first words that scaped from her mouth. And it made her curious, besides, he was her type.

And after a really enjoyable evening, just one night. Hell it's been just a couple of hours since they met and he said all of those sweet words for her, she was happy. After a few minutes of silence, she chuckled and went closer to him, with a smile on her lips she kissed him, caressing his face with her hands while closing her eyes. It felt right, and that sensation was something great.

Was it love a first sing?

"Hey...No, nevermind..." Lucy openned her eyes and pressing her hands against his chest, she stood up, looking at the window, the dark colors of the sky were replaced but tones of blue, and pink and orange. "Can you drive me home? I think it's kinda late..."

"You mean early? Damn, it's already 7:30..." He smiled while scratching his head and stretching his body, he yawned and stood up as well. "And i have two houses to show at nine... Would you wait a little? I'll just take a shower and change of clothes."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I made you bring me to your home and you have to work today! I AM SO SORRY!" Lucy was begging with wide eyes while holding both of his hands, Sting laughed at the scene and while shaking his head.

"Relax, I regret nothing." He smirked and she scoffed.

"How can you even said something like this? I need to repay you for this...you have to let me repay you for this."

"What, you're going to sleep with me?" He raised a brow and then chuckled at her expression, she was actually thinking hard about it. "Relax, If you want to repay me for something, have lunch with me." Sting smiled and went in the direction of a hallway.

"Oh...Okay~!" She sang it and plopped on the couch. A little red tinted her cheeks when flashbacks of moments ago passed on her mind. "This is really confy..." Lucy closed her eyes and soon drifted to dreamland.

**Big chapter as a sorry for my absence, Rate and Review!**


End file.
